


~ Hentaikawa ~

by BabyMephista



Series: ✩ IwaOi/OiIwa One-Shoots ✩ [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: IwaMonster, M/M, Oikawa is a fucking kink, Tentacle Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMephista/pseuds/BabyMephista





	~ Hentaikawa ~

Una velada muy pero muy oscura, Oikawa Tooru se encontraba sentado entre muchos cojines suaves a los pies de su propia cama tamaño King, aquella que compartía con Iwaizumi, quién por razones que tenían que ver con su trabajo, esa noche no pudo volver a dormir a casa y el castaño caprichoso no quería dormir sin su preciado Iwa-chan por lo que comenzó a ver series y películas, una tras otra, de aliens, situaciones paranormales y monstruos hasta que lo venció el sueño.

Esa misma noche también aprendería lo peligrosa que es la curiosidad.

La casa se encontraba desierta, silenciosa al punto de poder escuchar la sangre fluir por sus venas, despertando del apacible sueño que por fin había logrado conseguir.  
Malhumorado porque sabía que no iba a poder volver a conciliar el sueño, decidió buscar entre la alacena algún snack y así poder seguir llenando sus ojos y cerebro de basura intergaláctica desde la comodidad del sofá ubicado en la sala.

Si, es un buen plan.

Bajó las escaleras como un sonámbulo dispuesto a llevar a cabo su plan y así era hasta que un sonido proveniente de la cocina lo sacó de su letargo temporal; Tomando un florero de la mesa de luz en la que estaba el teléfono con forma de pelota de voley, se dirigió seguro a enfrentar lo que sea que estuviese robándose su comida chatarra de madrugada, ¿Como se atreve?.

— _¿Iwa-chan eres tú?._ — Sonrió al verle de espaldas, contento pues se suponía que no iba a volver hasta la mañana siguiente y ahí estaba, su hermoso Bara-chan, exhibiendo sus brazos bien trabajados en ese delicioso Tank Top blanco, ah esos pantalones aunque viejos por el uso le quedan exquisitamente apretados.... oh, mira un tentáculo en su pié izquierdo.... ESPERA.

_¿TENTÁCULO?_

_¿IWA-CHAN POR QUE NO TIENES BLANCO EN LOS OJOS?_

_¿IWA-CHAN POR QUE TUS DIENTES SON TAN FILOSOS?_

_¿IWA-CHAN POR QUE ME MIRAS COMO SI QUISIERAS MATARME?_

_ESPERA, NO VENGAS, DIOS NO_. 

Corrió como pudo de la visión perturbadora, tropezándose a medio camino por las escaleras y cayendo de ellas hasta perder la consciencia. No creía en lo que veían sus ojos, tal vez fueron demasiadas películas de aliens por hoy -se dijo- y cerró los ojos para entregarse a su destino.

—·—

  — _¿D-Donde estoy? ¿Que sucedió? Ese de allá es Iwa-chan pero mas importante ¿Que hago atado a la cama?_ — Los pensamientos eran un caos surcando la cabeza del castaño, la muy dañada psiquis después de la imagen tétrica que acababa de ver hacia quién sabe cuanto.

Había tomado la forma de la persona que se encontraba en todas las fotos que pudo ver en el pequeño recorrido por el hogar humano para pasar desapercibido pero, algunos rasgos de su curiosa y asquerosa raza no podían ser escondidos en la pobre imitación pirata de Iwaizumi Hajime.  

El extraño ser que se veía como Iwa-chan, pero que NO era Iwa-chan volteó para revelar su aspecto terrorífico nuevamente sin decir una sola palabra, pero acercándose al lecho dónde mantenía prisionero al bello muchacho que lo había descubierto en la cocina. 

Oikawa gritó improperios y preguntas que no fueron respondidas mas que con un gruñido gutural, y francamente podría haber salvado su trasero de no ser por la molestia que sus gritos causaron en la criatura no identificada, la cual enloquecida de irritación, llenó la boca que no paraba de hablar con uno de sus miembros o apéndices similares a tentáculos.

— _ **Oh, he visto demasiado hentai para saber como va a terminar esto....**_ — Pensó mientras saboreaba la viscosa textura de lo que ahora tenía entre sus labios, ¿por qué no? si a todas esas chicas de los vídeos porno de ese género les gustaba aunque lo negaran y se encontró francamente sorprendido de lo suave que era al tacto, asomando los dientes para rozarlo apenas.

El NO Iwa-chan emitió un gruñido algo... diferente en cuanto fue víctima de la mordida curiosa del humano, soltando estrepitosamente su extremidad de los labios contrarios. 

Oikawa no quería creer que su querido novio fuera en realidad un monstruo pero todo tenía sentido, la agresividad, lo tsundere que podía llegar a ser y lo bruto que era en la cama -aunque amaba eso- y se entregó a su destino, tal vez si lo complacía sin quejarse, volviese a ser el gruñón de antes.

Lo siguiente no era algo que causara gran sorpresa, la criatura desgarró cada centímetro del pijama favorito de Oikawa en mil pedazos, incluidos los interiores que ahora estaban hechos trizas con el resto de la vestimenta sobre los distintos espacios de la habitación cual confeti en festejo de cumpleaños. Su pijama de aliens favorito. ¿Por que? ¿POR QUE?

De pronto y sin saber de dónde habían salido tantos tentáculos, sintió como se le encimaban por todas partes del cuerpo, algunos merodeaban sus abdominales con curiosidad, otros incluso su miembro que comenzaba a reaccionar a las caricias mojadas y suaves de manera involuntaria; Pero no fue hasta que un rezagado hizo reconocimiento poco sutil entre sus nalgas que comenzó a asustarse.

Los tenía por todos lados, pinchando sus pezones, frotándose con insistencia en lugares dónde sólo había estado Iwaizumi y el pobre castaño respondía maravillosamente ante los estímulos, puesto que no podía hacer otra cosa, estaba atrapado en una fantasía erótica de otakus vírgenes.... y le gustaba.

Los apéndices comenzaron a segregar una especie de saliva extraña, de textura pegajosa y aquella que aún se encimaba insistentemente contra su trasero, hizo amague de introducirse mas veces de las que pudo contar.

La criatura extraña, aparentemente no pudo resistir los arqueos sugerentes que el cuerpo del muchacho hacía cuando lo tocaba en los lugares justos dónde podía tenerlo de rodillas y sus extremidades comenzaron a profanarlo con mas rudeza, introduciéndose una de ellas en la entrada del castaño sin previo aviso y ganando un gemido altisonante de lo más sensual que explotó cada uno de sus sentidos al máximo.

Con su interior siendo penetrado una y otra vez por el tentáculo que antes se refregaba en su trasero, no pudo contener los sonidos vergonzosos de obvio disfrute que sus cuerdas vocales creaban involuntariamente. No podía ver con claridad. No quería.

Y por si aquello fuese poco, las atenciones se volvieron mas bruscas en los sitios mas erógenos; Sus montoncitos de carne rosada, erectos al igual que su pene, se sirvieron de rudas caricias y apretones de los muchos apéndices que los explotaban incansablemente; Su cuerpo disfrutaba de manera obscena todo aquello, vaya que Iwa-chan se lo tenía bien guardado.

En un momento dado, uno de los extremos volvió a rozar sus labios con insistencia y entonces, voluntariamente, comenzó a lamerlo con lascivia, dejando los rastros de saliva escurrirse por ambas comisuras de su boca, estaba cerca de venirse.

Era una foto muy genial si alguien pudiese tomarla claro, se veía muy pervertido, con su lengua fuera cayendo por uno de los costados de sus labios, la baba chorreando sin control, sus ojos prácticamente tan atrás por el inmenso placer que llegaban hasta la nuca de ser posible y sus gemidos hermosos, melódicos y desesperados en cuanto la criatura descargó su orgasmo desde todas sus extremidades, prácticamente bañando al castaño en una especie de líquido espeso y verde, mezclado con el del propio al momento de correrse. 

Se sentía tan bien follado, tan satisfecho que no podía hablar, y antes de cerrar los ojos aún atado a la cama, su voz entonó un pequeño "aaaah".

  — ·— 

  — _Oye, Tooru, hey... DESPIERTA IDIOTA!_ — Iwaizumi había llegado a casa, alrededor de las 7 de la mañana aún vestido de traje y con la expresión más cansada del universo sólo para encontrar a su novio tirado en el sofá con un paquete de papas fritas a medio abrir y baba cayendo.

Por supuesto que antes de despertarlo, decidió tomar una foto para la posteridad.

  — _¿Iwa-chan? Iwa-chan eres tu de nuevo!._ — Gritoneó el castaño lanzándose sobre el cansado muchacho.

—  _Suéltame, claro que soy yo... ¿que te pasa?._ — 

  Luego de calmarse, Oikawa comprendió que todo aquello había sido un sueño y que, nunca había llegado a la cocina, quedando a medio camino de buscar refresco. Espontáneo como siempre, decidió contarle aquel sueño a su pareja quién, muerto de risa por toda la situación, decidió jugar un poco con el asunto.

  —Y _a, entiendo, es tu forma de decirme que eres un masoquista... yo no juzgo Tooru, todos tienen sus fetiches ¿Sabes?, aunque no creo encontrar consoladores con forma de tentáculos, pero deja que me fije en algunas páginas para estar seguros..._ —  

—  _QUE NO SOY MASOQUISTA IWA-CHAN, NO ENTIENDES! DEJA DE BURLARTE DE MI!!._ — 

— _Oh mira, aquí en este Sex Shop los venden en púrpura..._ — 

— _¿DONDE?_.— 

—Estaba bromeando, pero veo que te interesa toda esta mierda rara.... HENTAIKAWA!.—  

  —  _IWA-CHAAAAAAAAN!_.— 


End file.
